


Trucking It

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Experimental Style, Food Trucks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone said they would be good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trucking It

It hadn’t been planned. None of it had been, but that didn’t mean it was unwanted.

“You two are so good at all of this!” their guests would exclaim. “You should open a restaurant!”

The idea was preposterous and they scoffed at it, brushing off the compliments with modesty and ease. But the idea stuck.

“Do you think we could?” Kili asked one night as they lay tangled together with the sheets.

“We don’t have the money,” Fili said. He had turned and kissed Kili’s cheek. “Besides, we’re not that good.”

Kili hummed agreement and let it drop.

“I have this idea,” Ori said months later. “Dori wants to open a tea shop but, really, there’s no interest in it. He has the money, though, for a food truck. Or, well. We were thinking a food truck. They’re really popular now and I though, think, that it would be a good idea.”

“What would be a good idea?” Kili asked. He and Fili were smooshed together in an overstuffed armchair. Kili was sipping the wine Ori had handed them while Fili nuzzled at his arm affectionately, wine ignored on the side table.

“You guys cooking and Dori doing tea and coffee,” Ori said. “Think about it! Food trucks are such a big thing. Food Network even has multiple cooking challenges about them. And you guys are so good that, well. I think it’d be awesome.”

“We don’t want to,” Fili said, craning his neck to look around Kili. “We’re both kind of happy with what we do.”

“Fili’s right,” Kili said. “I love teaching and it would be such a waste if Fili stopped being a lawyer after all the time he’s spent on it.”

“But,” Ori protested. “It’s such a good idea!”

Fili shrugged, tugging Kili closer. “Thanks, Ori, but it’s not worth it.”

Then Fili lost his job.

“It’ll be okay,” Kili said, sliding a plate of homemade pasta in front of him. “We can manage on my salary.”

“Not for long,” Fili said. “PE teachers don’t make that much, even at private schools.”

“I can pick up some substitute work,” Kili offered.

Fili shook his head and picked up his fork. “Maybe the others have the right idea,” he said. “Maybe we should try cooking.”

It didn’t take long after that for them to get a truck and to come up with a menu. Fili had always been better at baking, making cookies and cupcakes out of boredom. Kili was the meal man, making dishes at would be savory and filling but not overly heavy. Together they made foods that had depth and such flavors that people would slowly eat just to savor the taste.

Dori made the drinks, teas and coffees, juices and smoothies, things that would compliment the foods that the brothers made. 

Word spread quickly through the city about the new food truck. Soon there were lines and crowds, reviews written and media attention focused on them. 

“I don’t get it,” Kili said as he helped clean up the truck’s kitchen. “It’s not like we’re that good.”

“Maybe we are,” Fili said, stopping from stocking to steal a kiss. “Public opinion seems to say we’re amazing.”

“Public opinion is weird,” Kili said.

“We’ve got money,” Fili pointed out. “We’re pretty comfortable right now. Enough that you could quit working at the school, switch to the community center, and keep working here.”

Kili gifted his brother with a thoroughly unimpressed look. “I like my kids.”

“You’re so weird,” Fili laughed.

Summer came and with it came hot days and humid days and rainy days and perfect days. The truck was parked in a different place every so often but they kept everyone updated through Twitter and Facebook and the die-hards would be there no matter what. They changed the menu to reflect the weather and people continued to rave.

Kili was taking a smoke break behind the truck when a man in a sharp brown suit approached him.

“My name is Thranduil Woods,” he introduced himself, offering his hand to Kili. “I would like to give you and your brother the chance to open your own restaurant.”

Kili, having shaken the man’s hand, turned to staring at him. “Excuse me?”

“Your food is exquisite. I would like to see what the two of you could do in a full kitchen. A lunch place or a café seems to be ideal, with your food and your brother’s baking.”

“We’d need Dori for the drinks,” Kili said.

“We can find you better,” Thranduil said.

Kili shook his head. “No. Thanks, but no. Dori helped us get this on the streets. He comes with us.”

Thranduil nodded. “We can make it work.”

Kili stubbed out his cigarette and went into the truck, pulling Fili and Dori out. The four of them talked, figuring out logistics, until the sky grew dark.

A year later there was a tiny café on the corner of main street. It was comfortable and quaint. A man, Bilbo, had helped make it into a cozy place to relax while the brothers cooked. Dori helped and was often seen chatting with the customers and fussing over their regulars like the motherhen he was. 

“We told you it would work,” their friend said. “You both are famous now!”

Fili would shrug while Kili smiled into his wine glass. It wasn’t as bad as thought it would be.


End file.
